


kaf and koyo and home

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, literally since poe makes rey whipped coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe makes Rey a treat for when they cuddle on the couch
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	kaf and koyo and home

“What are you making?” Rey pokes her head over the top of the couch, clutching a soft blanket to her chest. She watches as Poe ambles around the kitchen, gathering supplies. 

He winks at her. “A surprise,” he teases and Rey pouts. 

A clap of thunder rattles the windows and they both look briefly in the direction of the sound. Poe is still looking out the window when Rey says, “I hate surprises!”

Startled back to reality, Poe squints at his girlfriend. “No you don’t,” he returns flatly. “You’re just being nosy.” 

BB-8 beeps from his position at the foot of the couch and Rey grins smugly at Poe. “See,” she says, gesturing between Poe and the droid, “BeeBee agrees with me.”

“What’s he agreeing about? You didn’t make any argument,” Poe laughs, shaking his head and pouring ingredients into a bowl. He directs his next comment to the droid, “Remember who loved you first, you little traitor.”

With an indignant beep, BB-8 rolls off into the other room and Rey laughs. “You’ve insulted him!” she shakes her head. “Calling him a traitor.”

“I’ve called him worse,” Poe shoots back, eyes twinkling as he recalls the tirade he had gone on when BB-8 and D-O had interrupted something they shouldn’t have. From the look of mirth in her eyes, Rey is recalling the same night. 

She waves off Poe’s comment, “doesn’t mean it was nice of you.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Poe grins roguishly, wiggling his eyebrows like a fool. “I thought you didn’t like it when I was nice.” He comes back to the couch, two glasses with a fluffy brown substance in his hands. 

“What’s that?” Rey ignores his suggestive comment, leaning forward on her knees to peer at the treat. 

Poe hands her a glass and she sniffs at it suspiciously. “Whipped kaf,” he replies, taking a sip of his drink and then wiping at his top lip with the back of his hand. “My dad makes it all the time - Yavin delicacy.”

“Oh!” Rey grins, always excited to learn something new about her adopted home. She sips at it delicately, her eyes widening when the fluffy texture hits her tongue. “This is good!” 

The excitement in her expression is contagious and Poe finds himself grinning back. “Glad you like it,” he kisses her cheek gently. “It’s a fun drink to have for a thunderstorm couch cuddle session.”

Rey leans forward and kisses him sweetly - she tastes like the kaf and koyo and home. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, more plotless fluff. it's thunderstorming in my town and i made myself a whipped coffee this morning, so that's really all there is to it hah


End file.
